yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 005
"Toying Around: Part 1", known as "Aspiring Apprentice!? A Strange Fanboy, "Sora Shiun'in"" in the Japanese version, is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 11, 2014, and in Canada on August 21, 2015. Nicktoons aired on March 13, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 15, 2016. Summary is hugged by Sora in his dream.]] In a Duel Arena, Yuya Sakaki activates "Stargazer Magician" in the right Pendulum Zone and "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position. The crowd cheers as "Odd-Eyes" appears. Yuya commands "Odd-Eyes" to lay waste to all it sees and declares an attack on the opponent's "Tyrant Dragon" with "Spiral Flame Strike". As the attack destroys "Tyrant Dragon", the crowd cheers for Yuya. Frederick exclaims that Yuya did it, while Ally says Yuya is now the Dueling Champion. Yuya holds up the trophy, celebrating his victory. Zuzu, Skip, Yoko, and Gong are present in the audience as well. Zuzu and Tate congratulate Yuya for winning, while Gong breaks down into tears. As Yuya looks into the trophy, he thanks his father for getting him this far and for bringing smiles to people's faces (in the dub, Yuya dedicates this victory to Yusho; the real prize isn't the trophy, but making the audience smile). From afar, Yusho watches his son celebrate. Yuya looks up at Yusho and a tear rolls down his cheek. A voice yells, "As expected from my teacher!" ("That Duel was Pendulum-tastic, Coach Y!" in the dub), as Sora Perse runs to Yuya and embraces him. Yuya asks what Sora is doing here and Sora says Yuya is amazing (in the dub, Sora tells Yuya he picked him to be his teacher because he knew Yuya would win). He begs Yuya to be his teacher. Flustered, Yuya falls off a rocky planet and into a dark void. eats breakfast in Yuya's house.]] However, these events turn out to be a dream as Yuya falls out of his bed. He gets up and takes his pendant. He thinks being the Champion is a dream, but Pendulum Summoning isn't a dream. He really did it; after all, he defeated the Sledgehammer using that tactic. Yuya resolves to bring smiles to more and more people with his Dueling, just like Yusho (in the dub, Yuya reminds himself that winning the Duel doesn't matter, it's making the audience smile that does; he resolves to believe in himself and his Deck to achieve that dream). As Yuya leaves his bedroom, he wonders what's the deal with Sora. He took out Sylvio and his goons the other day and asked to be his apprentice right after. Barking is heard and Yuya turns to find En and Core, his pet dog and cat, respectively. He greets them and picks up En. He remarks on how much En had grown. Back then, when Yoko took En in, he was small enough to fit in Yuya's hand. En barks happily. Yuya greets Core with a good morning as well. Downstairs, Yoko calls Yuya for breakfast (in the dub, Yoko encourages her guest to eat up) as Yuya slides down a pole. He asks his mother if she picked up another stray before finding out that Sora is sitting on the dining table. He greets Yuya by calling him "teacher" (in the dub, Sora answers Yuya's question himself; Yoko invited him in), causing Yuya to fall flat on his face. Angry at Sora's presence, Yuya asks Sora why he is here. Yoko says she saw Sora wandering around the house and couldn't help but give him breakfast. She gives a plate of pancakes to Yuya. Yuya tells Yoko not to just pick up people like that (in the dub, Yuya tells his mother that she should have given him food to go) and Yoko asks if Sora is Yuya's apprentice. Yuya slams his fist on the table, responding with a harsh "No!" He mellows out and admits that Sora can't just say things like that around the house (in the dub, Yuya complains that Sora shows up at the worst times, which is all the time). Sora says this isn't a big deal, as Yoko's pancakes are delicious (in the dub, Sora mocks Yuya for not learning about manners). He accidentally calls Yoko Yuya's sister rather than his mother, much to Yoko's surprise. Sora apologizes to Yoko because she looked young and beautiful enough to be a sister. As the word "sister" echoes in her mind, Yoko gladly forgives Sora and calls him an honest child for complimenting her youth and beauty. She allows Sora to have more pancakes as she takes Yuya's plate of pancakes and gives it to Sora. Yuya protests that this is his food, but Sora thanks Yoko for it. As Yuya is frustrated at the current situation, Sora asks what other flavors of syrup are around (in the dub, Sora is excited at Yoko's offer to make waffles and French toast). remarks, Zuzu walks off steaming after dishing out her brand of justice.]] As Yuya and Zuzu walk to school, Zuzu asks Yuya if Sora really is at Yuya's house (in the dub, Zuzu also asks Yuya if Sora is the one who wanted to learn Dueling from him). Yuya confirms it, but admits that he doesn't know how Sora tracked him all the way home (in the dub, Yuya is frustrated because no matter how hard he tries, he can't get rid of Sora). Sora yells "Teacher!" ("Coach Y!" in the dub) elsewhere and Yuya continues that Sora had been calling him that. He turns around to find Sora right behind him and Zuzu. Irritated, he asks how Sora got here and why he is following him. Sora responds that he is Yuya's apprentice. Anywhere Yuya goes, he follows (in the dub, Sora refuses to leave because he hasn't had his first lesson from Yuya; he's ready whenever Yuya says it). Yuya reminds Sora that he doesn't recall making him his apprentice at all (in the dub, Yuya tries to drill the fact that he didn't want Sora to be around into the blue-haired boy's head), but Sora insists he be Yuya's apprentice. He was fascinated by Yuya's Duels and expressed interest in Pendulum Summoning. Sora wants to do Pendulum Summoning on his own, but Yuya tells him that he needs Pendulum Monsters first. Sora begs Yuya to show him again. He turns to Zuzu and asks her to tell Yuya to show the Pendulum Summon. Zuzu asks why, and Sora replies that Yuya will do it because his girlfriend asked him to. Zuzu blushes and repeats, "girlfriend?" Sora asks if he got that wrong, and Yuya and Zuzu reply with a simultaneous "Yes!" (in the dub, he asks if Yuya and Zuzu are sweethearts, which they respond with "Of course not!"). Yuya points at a still-blushing Zuzu and questions why he would be with a strong, crude girl like her (in the dub, Yuya says that there is nothing sweet about her). Upon hearing this, Zuzu whacks Yuya with her paper fan. She storms off and angrily mutters why Yuya had to say it that way. Sora asks if Yuya is alright, concerned (in the dub, Sora comments that Zuzu likes Yuya). spies on Yuya while he's in school.]] At Paradise Prep, Yuya holds his "Magician" cards while a textbook is in front of him. He muses that if anyone has Pendulum Monsters, they can perform Pendulum Summons. Back then, Sylvio used them to Pendulum Summon his own monsters under the Leo Corporation President's instructions. From outside the classroom, Sora spies on Yuya with a pair of binoculars. He mutters that Yuya is making a serious face and wonders what's wrong with him. Throughout the rest of the day, Sora appears to Yuya cheering him on during a soccer game, from behind a bush during lunch time, underneath his desk during another class, and even in an adjacent stall the boy's bathroom. This causes Yuya to scream in frustration. After school, Zuzu asks Yuya how long he will keep down like that (in the dub, Zuzu also comforts Yuya by telling him Sora was trying to cheer him up). Before Yuya can answer, Zuzu encourages him not to bring that attitude to You Show Duel School (in the dub, Zuzu reminds Yuya he doesn't take everything too seriously; she offers a Duel with Yuya to cheer him up). Things are rough enough for them there as they are right now. She also reminds Yuya that being a fun and bright entertainer is his motto. Yuya admits that Zuzu is right and returns to his normal, cheerful attitude. He states he is switching gears and going into overdrive (in the dub, Yuya accepts the offer), pleasing Zuzu. At You Show, Yuya introduces himself with a "Ladies and Gentlemen!" ("The one and only Yuya Sakaki is ready to take the stage!" in the dub), but stops short when he sees Sora seated next to Frederick and Ally. Yuya is shocked that Sora is here as well. Frederick says Yuya is late, while Ally says he kept his apprentice waiting. Skip pulls Yuya aside and asks if Sora is enrolling into You Show. Yuya pushes him aside and insists that Sora isn't his apprentice. Sora challenges Yuya to a Duel so that he can see the Pendulum Summon. He remarks on how cool the Summon is and that he is looking forward to it. Yuya asks why he should Duel Sora (in the dub, Yuya outright refuses to teach Sora), causing him to tear up. Ally asks Yuya if he feels sorry for Sora (in the dub, Ally agrees with Sora's point of never bothering Yuya again after this Duel), while Frederick says Yuya should just Duel Sora. Even Skip and Zuzu are touched by Sora, as the latter says Yuya Dueling Sora just this once is fine. Skip scolds Yuya because he does not remember training him to be a Duelist who runs away from a challenge (in the dub, Skip scolds Yuya for refusing because doing so would bring dishonor to You Show, not to mention that they have to return Sora's tuition fees). Sora insists on Dueling Yuya, with wide eyes. Yuya does not fall for Sora's expression and refuses the challenge. Sora appears disappointed and Yuya finally gives in. Sora is excited, but Yuya puts in a condition: if he wins, Sora will stop following him around and call him "teacher". He agrees and states the opposite condition: if he wins, he will continue following Yuya around and call him "teacher". Yuya asks, "What?" in bewilderment. " is activated.]] In You Show's Dueling arena, Sora jumps up and down, saying this will be exciting. Skip announces the start of the Duel and activates the Action Field Spell Card, "Wildest West". The Solid Vision machine transforms the arena into a Wild West setting. Sora looks around the activated Field Spell and calls it boring, saying he dislikes boring things (in the dub, Sora calls the current Action Field weak and asks for a cooler one). Skip is surprised and Sora asks if he has any interesting Field Spells to use (in the dub, Sora wants to Duel Yuya on a more imaginative Field). To please Sora, Skip changes the Action Field Spell into "Sweets Island". The Wild West disappears and is replaced by an island with structures made out of candy and desserts. Sora is finally satisfied as he looks around happily. He thanks Skip for the Field Spell and Skip calls him adorable, much to Yuya's disappointment. Yuya gets his act together and both players activate their Duel Disks. Zuzu, Tate, Frederick, and Ally recite the Action Duel chant, while Yuya and Sora finish yell "Action Duel!" as Action Cards are scattered throughout the field. Yuya goes first and Normal Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo". Knowing that the first player cannot attack, he ends his turn as he starts riding on "Hip Hippo". " is activated.]] Sora goes next and draws "Toy Vendor". He subsequently activates it; once per turn, he can discard a card to draw a card and reveal it; Sora discards "Fusion Recovery". As he does so, a gold coin appears and inserts itself into "Toy Vendor". He continues that if the card is a Level 4 or lower monster, it is Special Summoned. Otherwise, it is discarded. Sora draws "Fluffal Bear". "Toy Vendor" raises its arm and a prize rolls down from it. The prize pops open, as Sora Special Summons "Bear" in Attack Position. Sora then Normal Summons "Fluffal Leo". Skip notes that Sora used a Continuous Spell Card to Summon two monsters in one turn. Zuzu agrees and says Sora must be a good Duelist. She and Ally agree that the monsters Sora Summoned are cute. As Yuya continues riding on "Hip Hippo", he wonders what got into the girls. Tate and Frederick warn Yuya to watch out in front of him. Yuya turns just in time to see a lake of juice right in front of him. "Hip Hippo" runs at the lake's edge, causing it and Yuya to fall in. As they surface, Sora declares the start of his Battle Phase. He attacks "Hip Hippo" with "Leo" as the monster leaps into the air and charges toward Yuya. Yuya is shocked that "Leo" has more ATK than "Hip Hippo", but quickly regains his composure and says he was just kidding. He activates the Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. Yuya and "Hip Hippo" somersault away from the attack before it connects. Sora tells Yuya not to dodge, as it is unfair. Yuya tells him otherwise; this is an Action Duel after all (in the dub, Yuya says it won't be easy for Sora to just destroy his monsters). Frederick asks how Yuya managed to pick up an Action Card at this point. Tate realizes that Yuya found the card in the lake. Yuya confirms that Tate is right. Zuzu, Ally and Skip warn Yuya about something else in front of him. He looks ahead and he and "Hip Hippo" run straight into a cake roll. To everyone's relief, Yuya and "Hip Hippo" emerge from the top of the cake. Sora attacks "Hip Hippo" with "Bear". "Bear" jumps up, and aims for Yuya, but Yuya gets ready with another Action Card, much to Zuzu's excitement. Skip is stunned, wondering how Yuya knew the Action Card was in the cake (in the dub, Skip wonders if both Duelists will have to go on a diet if all the Action Cards were hidden in the desserts). " eats the candies.]] Yuya activates the Action Card, "Candy Shower". An orange orb shoots up to the sky and explodes, causing candy to rain down. Sora is in awe, but turns to find "Bear" eating a pile of candy in front of it. He asks why "Bear" is eating instead of attacking and Yuya explains that "Candy Shower" changes an attacking monster to Defense Position. Shocked, Sora ends his turn. He turns around and starts looking for an Action Card to use. Yuya starts his next turn, landing on cake batter after he draws. He looks up to find Sora trying to climb a house made out of waffle cones with the help of "Leo" and "Bear". Yuya and "Hip Hippo" dash ahead. As they do so, Sora tries to reach an Action Card, which is on the beak of a rooster wind vane. Before he can grab the card, a gust of wind blows the card to the ground. "Hip Hippo" runs and jumps, allowing Yuya to catch the card. He calls this a lucky catch as he lands. Sora calls this unfair. Since Yuya got a good card, he decides to introduce Sora to what everyone had been waiting for (in the dub, Yuya reminds Sora he wanted a Dueling demo, and this is what he's getting). Sora is excited and Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" in the right Pendulum Zone and "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone. Tate and Frederick are excited at the Pendulum Summon as well. monsters.]]Yuya explains that he can Pendulum Summon multiple monsters whose Levels are between 2 and 7 and chants, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" He Pendulum Summons "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer", "Performapal Sword Fish", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Sora calls the Pendulum Summon amazing. Yuya continues his turn and activates the effect of "Sword Fish", which reduces the ATK of an opponent's monster by 600. He targets "Leo" as multiple after-images of "Sword Fish" appear around it and surround "Leo". Yuya activates the Action Card he picked up earlier, "Nanana", increasing the ATK of a monster by 700 until the End Phase. He yells, "Entermate Nanana, lend me your strength!" as he places the card in his Duel Disk. The Nanana mascot appears and increases the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" to 3200 (Yuya activating "Nanana" is cut from the dub, though Yuya still explains its effect). Tate repeats the value in amazement. Yuya declares the start of of his Battle Phase and attacks "Leo" with "Odd-Eyes". "Odd-Eyes" charges at "Leo", before leaping up and destroying it with "Spiral Flame Strike". The attack knocks Sora off the roof, but a pillow of marshmallows cushions his fall, reducing his Life Points to 1800. Skip exclaims that dealing 2200 damage in one attack is what a burning-hot Duel is all about. Frederick exclaims he is getting the shivers, but realizes that "Odd-Eyes" should have dealt double the damage by its own effect. Tate corrects him; it only works if "Odd-Eyes" is attacking a Level 5 or higher monster. Frederick says he understands now, as "Leo" is Level 4. Yuya ends his turn, with the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" returning to 2500. " is Fusion Summoned.]] Sora, lying on the marshmallow bed, is still unconscious. Ally wonders if he is alright. Skip asks Yuya if the attack he just made was a little too hot-blooded, while Zuzu asks Yuya if he felt sorry for him . Yuya is confused because this is a Duel (in the dub, Zuzu tells Yuya to take it a bit more easier on Sora, while Yuya replies that Sora wanted to Duel for real). Suddenly, they hear laughter from Sora. He wakes up and gets back on his feet, excited about the Pendulum Summon Yuya performed (in the dub, Sora adds that this last attack made him more determined to be Yuya's student). He begins his next turn. After drawing, he says he will show Yuya the full power of his Deck. Yuya asks Sora what he means - was Sora not acting seriously until now? Sora tells Yuya to find out. He activates the effect of "Toy Vendor" again, discarding "Instant Fusion". Sora chants, "What'll come out, what will it be?" ("I can't wait to see what card it's gonna be" in the dub) before he draws. The card is "Edge Imp Sabres", which is Special Summoned to Sora's field. Sora follows up with "Polymerization", shocking Yuya (in the dub, Sora struggles to pronounce "Polymerization" before Yuya corrects him). Sora decides to fuse "Edge Imp Sabres" with "Fluffal Bear". He chants, "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your new form!" ("Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better be bear!" in the dub) Frederick asks what's going on and Tate says this is a Fusion Summon - a player can fuse two monsters together to Special Summon a new one from the Extra Deck. Sora's Duel Disk crackles with yellow energy and opens to reveal the Extra Deck compartment. A card slips out and Sora takes it. He continues his chant with, "Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all!" ("The most unbearable monster you've ever seen, Frightfur Bear!" in the dub) as he Fusion Summons "Frightfur Bear". (the sequence of scissor blades ripping out of "Frightfur Bear" is cut from the dub) Zuzu notes that the monster Sora Summoned is a Fusion Monster (in the dub, Zuzu notes that the monster isn't as cuddly anymore). Ally clings to Zuzu, scared of "Frightfur Bear". Zuzu reassures her it will be okay, while Frederick calls Fusion Summoning amazing; Tate says this is the first time he saw a Fusion Summon. Sora grins and tells Yuya that he will show him what happens when he gets serious. Yuya starts to get determined to defeat Sora. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Unknown Duelist (Dream) Duel already in progress; this Duel is not real and is in Yuya's dream. Yuya's opponent controls "Tyrant Dragon". Yuya's turn Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Tyrant Dragon" through unknown means (Yuya's opponent: ? → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Sora Perse vs. Yuya.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wildest West" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel; however, Sora dislikes the card, thus it is changed to "Sweets Island". It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800). Turn 2: Sora Sora draws "Toy Vendor" and subsequently activates it. Once per turn, he can discard a card to draw a card and reveal it, and if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, it is Special Summoned, otherwise it is discarded. Sora discards "Fusion Recovery" to draw "Fluffal Bear" and then Special Summon it (1200/800). He then Normal Summons "Fluffal Leo" (1600/1200). "Leo" attacks "Hip Hippo", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. "Fluffal Bear" attacks "Hip Hippo", but Yuya activates the Action Card "Candy Shower", switching "Fluffal Bear" to Defense Position. Turn 3: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" (500/1600), "Performapal Sword Fish" (600/600), and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), all from his hand in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Sword Fish", reducing the ATK of "Fluffal Leo" by 600 ("Fluffal Leo": 1600 → 1000/1200). He then activates the Action Card "Nanana", increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 700 ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3200/2000). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Fluffal Leo" (Sora: 4000 → 1800 LP). Turn 4: Sora Sora activates the effect of "Toy Vendor", discarding "Instant Fusion" to draw "Edge Imp Sabres" and then Special Summon it (1200/800). He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Fluffal Bear" and "Edge Imp Scissor" to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Bear" (2200/1800) in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences from the preview * When Yuya is staring at "Frightfur Bear", his Duel Disk, and the cards that were on it, the cards were resized to be bigger than how they appeared in the same scene of the preview. Differences in Adaption In the original, the sign says Hell River while the English dub edited this to Wildest West. In other languages Cast